


none too gently

by percolating



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, NSFW, One-Sided Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, hmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percolating/pseuds/percolating
Summary: Michael adores Ray. Ray likes Michael enough to not want him dead. Both of these aspects remain wholly one-sided, but here they are, falling into the same bed, dysfunctional as always, but still alive.





	none too gently

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, a little bitch, still projecting onto my two favourite characters even tho one of them is dead,,, ft. romo michael and aro ray

Most nights Michael wants to kiss his temple with the cold metal of a semiautomatic, wants to feel the scratch of shitty nylon against the base of his neck; wants to be raw anger raking down a bare back and brutal heat sparking flame in parched air, he wants more than just a bloody mouth and raw knuckles scraping against decrepit alleyway brick and plaster.

Most nights he wants to be intense and wild and hurting  _ good God  _ most nights he just wants to be dead.

Tonight is not most nights.

His mouth falls open on a gasp, the bed creaking underneath him as he turns his eyes heavenward, stars behind his irises as thin, familiar fingers close around his throat. Drowns out all the disquiet of the city that hates him.

There’s adoration in Michael’s chocolate brown eyes when he forces himself back down to earth again.

It’s terribly apparent, he knows, and Ray chuckles at his expression. His return gaze is something far hollower.

Michael’s nearly prompted to say something, anything, a ragtag jumble of clumsy words already on the tip of his tongue that he knows for sure Ray would hate, but shit, let’s be honest.

Ray beats him to it.

With a sound between a snicker and a sigh, Ray pulls Michael up into his lap. Their eyes meet for half a second before Ray glances away, pressing his mouth to Michael’s ear, hot and muffled. Michael can feel his lips curling into a smile or something close, but crueler perhaps.  

“Love you,” Ray whispers with almost a waver in his voice, thrusting up hard enough to make Michael bounce a little. They both ignore the drowning second of hesitation that came before. Ray ignores that the words he said actually mean something to most people. Michael - Michael’s heart crawls halfway out his chest as he thinks for the seventh time in an hour about how he’s in way,  _ way _ over his head. 

“Dude, that’s pretty gay,” Michael says hoarsely, breathing erratic. 

Half-assedly. 

“Nah,” Ray disagrees, thumbing the hollow of Michael’s throat in a parody of something more intimate before pressing down, satisfied with the choked groan Michael stutters out in return. He laughs again, quieter this time, when Michael leans into his touch, breathing ragged as he tries to bury his face in the curve of Ray’s neck, hot like a bonfire. ”Not at all.”

Whimpering, Michael tries to shake his head but he can’t blink past the way his head is spinning long enough. 

So he doesn’t. 

Instead, he just gasps into what little space left between them. Ignores the connotations of the heat curling in his gut and the life singing in his veins. Tries not to shake apart. Tries not to end this too soon.

But then Ray takes his hands off his neck without warning and tears immediately form in the corners of Michael’s eyes as he sucks in a lungful of air. On the same breath, Ray nudges Michael’s head up with his own to ruthlessly suckle a mark into Michael’s throat, all tongue and sharp teeth, and he bites down hard enough to draw coppery blood.

Michael almost sees God in the next handful of seconds it takes for him to cum. 

Ray’s laugh rings in his ears as blood rushes back into his head with a near-violent roar and he vaguely thinks about how this is marginally,  _ marginally  _ better than dying. 

“Whatever you say, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweetish. just a quick thing.
> 
> cheers,  
> Helen


End file.
